


To The End

by TwinEnigma



Series: Misc YJAM fills [32]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: AU where Batman is the Doctor, his former and new companions each try to save the day in their own way.  Roy Harper, once Red Arrow, a companion of the Bat and now Arsenal of the Outlaws, doesn't ask Jason about the hand in the jar.Sequel to Clark Kent Adventures, Gingerbread House, and An Awful Lot of Running.
Series: Misc YJAM fills [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312094
Kudos: 1





	To The End

Roy never asks why Jason carries around a severed hand in a jar. It's a universal rule in the Outlaws that the past is off-limits; too much pain and misery is wrapped up in their pasts to be healthy. Sometimes, though, he sees that _look_ in Jason's eyes, the same one that everyone who's travelled with the Bat for a while gets, and he wonders if this team and what they do is the younger man's way of paying homage to the crimefighting Time Lord.

Except, he muses, they were willing to cross the one line Batman wouldn't.

Sometimes, Roy wonders about the strange, convoluted path he's taken to get here, and then he remembers how fun it had all seemed when Dick asked the Bat if they could take him, Wally and Kaldur along with them. He recalls butting heads with the Time Lord until he'd been left behind, all because he refused to be treated like the stupid _tin dog,_ and then the absolute fury that he'd been replaced by some standoffish girl - the rebellious daughter of a supervillain, no less!

As time moved on, he'd come to grips with that, but he's _never_ come to grips with what happened during the Cyber Invasion. Until then, it had all seemed like good fun and the danger had been easy to laugh off. After all, Batman was with them and surely nothing would happen to them as long as he was there, right?

He's ashamed there was ever a time he was that naïve.

Not now, though. Now, Roy's calling himself Arsenal and he's a badass defender of earth, routinely putting his life on the line to take out the trash no one else realizes is there. Jason calls it a public service and Roy's inclined to agree. The Justice League, on the other hand: not so much.

Not like that's stopping them, mind.

Today, though, _today_ , Roy wants to ask what's up with the hand. It's glowing and bubbling in the jar, shaking with tremors that don't make sense. He's even got an arrow aimed at it, just in case it turns out to be one of those nasty surprises they have a habit of attracting.

The second Jason sees what's going on, he lets out a deep breath and approaches the jar, lifting it with a reverent smile. "You're not getting away this time, pal," he says, stuffing it in his bag. Then, he's gone, running out of the safe house with a speed that belies his build. By the time Roy catches up, only the quickly fading afterimage of the TARDIS remains.

In the groaning wind, Roy hears the sound of drums and shivers.


End file.
